habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Cosplay
In Cosplay or Costume Play, participants wear costumes and accessories to represent a specific character or idea (Wikipedia). In HabitRPG, this can be done using costumes, avatar customizations, pets, and mounts. Note, however, that none of the armor sets, weapons, or pets are based on any other characters. This page demonstrates some examples, which are entirely fan/user-created, not intentional. Add your own! Disney Characters Anna (Frozen) Princess Anna can be created by combining an Amethyst Circlet (Healer), the Acolyte Robes (Mage), the Carrot Sword (Limited Edition 2014 Spring Fling - Warrior), the Red Superhero Cape and the Red Superhero Collar (both Unconventional Armor) You can also add a base deer pet to stand in for Sven the Reindeer, hence the carrot would be for the deer. Past Spring Fling items may be purchased when the Seasonal Shop is open. Ariel (The Little Mermaid) The Emerald Tail and Coral Collar (both Limited Edition 2014 Summer Splash - Mage and Healer respecively) can be used to dress up as Ariel. Red hair is purchasable with Gems in the Rainbow Colors set. The hairstyle is also Gem-purchasable. Past Summer Splash items may be purchased when the Seasonal Shop is open. Olaf, "In Summer" sequence (Frozen) The Beach Background combined with an avatar that has been hit with a snowball (available for a limited time during the Winter Wonderland event) is reminiscent of Olaf singing the "In Summer" sequence from Disney's movie "Frozen". Backgrounds are purchasable with gems. Past Summer Splash items may be purchased when the Seasonal Shop is open. Ursula the Sea Witch (The Little Mermaid) The Octomage set (June 2014 mystery item) in conjunction with an appropriate shade of skin and hair renders you into Ariel's nemesis, Ursula the Sea Witch. The hairstyle is purchasable with gems in Hairstyle Set 1. Past Mystery Items can be obtained with a Mystic Hourglass for subscribers. Game of Thrones Characters Daenerys Targaryen A Daenerys Targaryen costume can be made with White Hair (Limited Edition 2013/14 Winter Wonderland Winter Colors), a Ocean Special Shirt (Special Shirt) and a Shade, Gold, or Base dragon completes to look. A Yeti Tamer spear (Limited Edition 2013/14 ''Winter Wonderland - Warrior) could be added to roughly mimic the golden whip that Daenerys wielded briefly, when she bought the Unsullied. ''The Hairstyle and Ocean Shirt are all purchasable with gems in Hairstyle Set 1 and Special Shirts Set respectively. Past Winter Wonderland items may be purchased when the Seasonal Shop is open. Jon Snow A cosplay of Jon Snow can be made with Black hair, a Beard 1 and Mustache 2 (both Facial Hair), dark armor like the Camouflage Vest (Rogue), a sword, and a white wolf mount. The Goatee is gem purchasable in the Facial Hair Set. Melisandre To make Melisandre put on the Bloodred Robes (Limited Edition 2014 Fall Festival - Rogue) and Red Hair (Rainbow Colors). The Royal Diadem (Healer) works well for her red jewel. Bonus points for a Shade pet. Red hair is purchasable with gems in the Rainbow Colors set. Past Fall Festival items may be purchased when the Seasonal Shop is open. White Walkers You can create several different versions of White Walkers. The Ghostly Skin (Limited Edition Fall 2014 Supernatural Skins) and the Blue skin (Basic Set) are both excellent options along with the Ghost hair (Limited Edition Fall 2014 Haunted Hair Colors), the Snowy hair (Limited Edition 2014 Wintery Colors), the Grey hair (Basic Set), or the Pastel Blue (Limited Edition ''2014 Spring Fling). The Yeti-tamer Robe and Yeti-tamer Spear (''Limited Edition ''2013/14 Winter Gear - Warrior) makes a great outfit, but other white, grey or brown leather clothing and armor will do as well. Other Swords and Spears can also be used in the cosplay (e.g. the Ice Spike ''Limited Edition 2013/14 Winter Wonderland - Rogue) can be used as weapons. Most White Walkers love zombie mounts, but the White Walkers in the books sometimes ride Giant Ice Spiders, so a Skeleton, Blue or White Spider Mount can be used for that. Marvel Characters Gamora (Guardians of the Galaxy) Gamora can be created with the Ski-sassin Parka (Limited Edition 2013/14 Winter Wonderland - Rogue), Green skin (Basic Skin), Purple Hair (Rainbow Colors Set), and the left and right Daggers (Rogue).(By Branderwall.) Purple hair is purchasable with Gems in the Rainbow Colors set. The hairstyle is also Gem-purchasable .Past Winter Wonderland items may be purchased when the Seasonal Shop is open Groot (Guardians of the Galaxy) Groot can be created with the Skeleton Skin (Limited Edition ''2014 Fall Festival), the Monster Scalp of Science (''Limited Edition ''2014 Fall Festival - Warrior), the left and right Hook Claws (''Limited Edition ''2014 Spring Fling - Rogue) and the Forest Walker Armor and Antlers (''Limited Edition ''March 2014 Mystery Item) (By Branderwall.) ''Backgrounds are purchasable with Gems. Past Grand Galas items may be purchased when the Seasonal Shop is open. Past Mystery Items can be obtained with a Mystic Hourglass for subscribers. Magneto (Marvel Comics/Cinematic Universe) Magneto can be created with the Crystal Helmet (given to players who have made three contributions to HabitRPG), the Sneaky Cape and Ebony Collar (Unconventional Armor set), and the Umbral Armor (Rogue). Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow) A Black Widow cosplay can be achieved by combining red, brown, or orange hair with the camouflage vest (Rogue). Red hair is purchasable with Gems in the Rainbow Colors set. The hairstyle is also Gem-purchasable. Nick Fury (Marvel Comics/Cinematic Universe) Using the Roguish Eyepatch (Limited Edition ''2014 Summer Splash - Rogue/Warrior) and either the Pirate Robes (''Limited Edition ''2014 Summer Splash - Rogue) or the Black Leather (Rogue), one can create a Nick Fury of their preferred skin colour. White Nick Fury requires only a head of black hair, black Nick Fury requires no hair; both Nick Fury's use Beard 1 and Moustache 2 from the Facial Hair Set. ''The Facial Hair set is purchasable with Gems. Past Summer Splash items may be purchased when the Seasonal Shop is open. Star Lord (Guardians of the Galaxy) The Star Lord cosplay can be created with the Bloodred Robes (2014 Fall Festival - Rogue), the Steel Helm of Sporting (November 2014 Mystery Item) and the Dread Shadow Skin (Limited Edition ''2014 Fall Festival). (By Bambin) ''Backgrounds are purchasable with Gems. Past Fall Festival items may be purchased when the Seasonal Shop is open. Past Mystery Items can be obtained with a Mystic Hourglass for subscribers. The Hulk (Marvel Comics/Cinematic Universe) The Hulk can be created by equipping the Green skin (Basic Skin), Black hair (Basic Hair), and the Green Regular shirt (Regular Shirt). Tony Stark (Iron Man) To dress up as either Tony Stark or Iron Man equip either the Black or Brown hair (Basic Hair), Moustache 2 and Beard 1 (Facial Hair), and the Acolyte Robe (Healer) for Tony Stark or the Red Armor (Warrior) for Iron Man. A Grabby Claw of Science (Limited Edition ''2014 Fall Festival - Warrior) can be added to look like a wrench for working on the Iron Man Suit. (By Branderwall.) Iron Man looks like he's shooting Repulsor Beams from his hands. He's wearing Warrior Red Armor, Left and Right Ice Spikes (Rogue Winter Wondeland gear), and Eyewear Goggles (Mystery item). He has Red Hair (Rainbow Colors), Orange Skin (Rainbow Skins), Bangs 3, and Beard 2. (By Branderwall.) ''Facial hair and Hairstyles are purchasable with Gems. Past Grand Galas items may be purchased when the Seasonal Shop is open. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TMNT The base of all the Ninja Turtles is the Clover Steel Armor and Clover Steel Helmet (both Limited Edition 2014 Spring Fling - Warrior) and the Base 3 hair (Base 3) as the ribbon of the mask. To be Leonardo equip the Blue skin (Rainbow Skin) and a Ninja-to (Rogue). To be Donatello equip the Purple skin (Rainbow Skin) either the Apprentice Staff (Mage) or the Novice Rod (Healer). To be Raphael equip the Red skin (Rainbow Skin) and both left and right Daggers (Rogue). To be Michelangelo equip the Orange skin (Rainbow Skin) and the Nunchaku (Rogue). Together a party of four players can dress as the team. The hair and skin colors are purchasable with Gems. Past Spring Flings items may be purchased when the Seasonal Shop is open. Evil Shredder Underneath the Starry Skies background, he finally defeated one of the Ninja Turtles (Zombie Hedgehog)! His Ogre skin (Supernatural Skins from Fall Festival) glares out of his Starry Helm (Mystery Item headwear) with a bottom flare made by Blue Hair Base 2. His Skinny body size stands intimidating in his Undersea Explorer Suit (Mystery Item) armor and both his Hook Claws (Rogue 2014 Spring Fling gear). (By Branderwall.) Backgrounds are purchaseable with gems. Past Mystery Items can be obtained with a Mystic Hourglass for subscribers. Past Grand Galas items may be purchased when the Seasonal Shop is open. Holidays and Seasons Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer If you wear the Oiled Leather armor (Rogue), the Forest Walker Antlers (March 2014 Mystery Item), and the Golden Helm (Warrior), which has a big red ruby in the center, then it looks like you're wearing a Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer costume. The addition of the deer pet or mount (eggs available after defeating The Spirit of Spring) to the cosplay will complete the set and adds bonus imaginary points. Past Mystery Items can be obtained with a Mystic Hourglass for subscribers. Santa Using the Swashbuckler Bandana (Summer Splash gear), Warrior Red Armor, left and right Nunchaku, Red Rooster mount, Desert Deer pet, hair color: frost, bangs: 2nd, hair base: 8th, mustache: 3rd, beard: 4th, and South Pole background. (By Branderwall.) Backgrounds are purchaseable with gems. Past Summer Splash items may be purchased when the Seasonal Shop is open. ''The Facial Hair set is purchasable with Gems. '' ' Santa with Toys In one hand he has his red sack of toys, and in the other a golden rattle to give to a baby. Broad build, white hair color, largest moustache and beard, light brown skin colour, Swashbuckler Bandana (Warrior Summer Splash gear) Bloodred Robes (Fall Festival Rogue armor) Scarab Wand (Fall Festival Healer weapon) Squeaky Ball of Ultimate Protection (Spring Fling Healer shield), Base Deer pet, South Pole background. (By ALittleYellowSpider.) ''Backgrounds are purchaseable with gems. Past Grand Galas items may be purchased when the Seasonal Shop is open. Miscellaneous Characters Batter (Off) You can make a cosplay of the Batter from Off by combining the Convict Special Shirt (Special Shirts), Black Hair (Basic Hair) as a baseball cap, and the Apprentice Staff (Mage) or the Novice Rod (Healer) as a baseball bat. You could also add a white tiger or lion as the Judge. The Convict shirt is purchasable with gems from the Special Shirts. Big Daddy (BioShock) The Undersea Explorer Set (July 2014 Mystery Item) paired with the Carrot Sword (Limited Edition ''2014 Spring Fling - Warrior) makes a colorful approximation of a Big Daddy from BioShock. ''Past Mystery Items can be obtained with a Mystic Hourglass for subscribers. Past Spring Fling items may be purchased when the Seasonal Shop is open. Chun-Li (Street Fighter) The Defender Mantle (Healer) and the Blue Mouse Ears (Limited Edition ''2014 Spring Fling - Mage) can be combined to create Chun-Li from Street Fighter. ''Past Spring Fling items may be purchased when the Seasonal Shop is open Homestuck Troll Fans of the webcomic Homestuck can use the Blue skin (Basic Skins) and the Yellow Dog Ears (Limited Edition 2014 Spring Fling - Healer) to make their avatar a troll. The Thunder Shirt (Special Shirts) resembles a troll sign shirt. Any white mount can be added as a lusus. The Twilight Butterfly Wings (April 2014 Mystery Item) can be used to upgrade to a god-tier troll. The Magician Hat (Mage) can be worn as a hood. The Medic Buckler (Healer) can be used as a Magic Cue Ball. The Thunder Shirt is purchasable with Gems. Past Mystery Items can be obtained with a Mystic Hourglass for subscribers. Past Grand Galas items may be purchased when the Seasonal Shop is open. Little Red Riding Hood Little Red Riding Hood walking through the woods to visit her grandmother can be created with the Forest background (June 2014), Red Hair (Rainbow Hair), the Swashbuckler Bandana (Limited Edition ''2014 Summer Splash - Warrior) however this is optional because red hair alone looks similar to a hood, the Red Armor (Warrior), and the Mighty Cape and Ruby Collar (Unconventional Armor). The Egg Shield (''Limited Edition 2014 Spring Fling - Warrior) can be used as a basket. Any wolf pet can be added, but for extra menace use the Veteran Wolf rare pet. (By Alys.) Backgrounds are purchasable with Gems. Past Mystery Items can be obtained with a Mystic Hourglass for subscribers. Past Grand Galas items may be purchased when the Seasonal Shop is open. Syndrome (The Incredibles) Syndrome from The Incredibles can be created by equipping the Flame of Mind (May 2014 Mystery Item), the Sneaky Cape and Ebony Collar (both Unconventional Armor) and the Convict Shirt (Special Shirt). The convict shirt is Gem-purchasable from the Special Shirts section. Past Mystery Items can be obtained with a Mystic Hourglass for subscribers. '' Tusken Raiders (Sand People) from Star Wars A Tusken Raider on Tatooine can be made from Head Bandages, Leather Armor, the Ski-sassin Pole (right hand) and Steampunk Eyewear Goggles. The hair is brown and uses the third Moustache and third Beard. The Spooky Ghost skin (Fall Festival) allows you to see his mouth. He is riding a Mammoth (Bantha) in the Dusty Canyon. (By Branderwall) ''Backgrounds are purchasable with Gems. Steampunk Goggles can be obtained with a Mystic Hourglass for subscribers. Past Fall Festival items may be purchased when the Seasonal Shop is open. Willy Wonka To dress your avatar as Willy Wonka (the Johnny Depp version) requires the Steampunk Standard Item set (Exclusive Steampunk Set only available to those that have earned a Mystic Hourglass). The goggles (which Willy Wonka used in the TV room) cover the hair, so it appears to be brown. With the goggles removed, the hair color would need to be adjusted to brown. (By janetmango) The Mystic Hourglass' can only be earned through three or more connective months as a subscriber. Zorro To dress up your avatar as Zorro, you need to set it up with a broad body and Black hair (Basic skin) with bangs. Then you take the Black Leather Armor (Rogue), combine it with the Pirate Hat and the Pirate Cutlass (Limited Edition 2014 Summer Splash - Rogue) and add the Sneaky Mask and Sneaky Cape (Unconventional Armor). Past Summer Splash items may be purchased when the Seasonal Shop is open. Subzero from Mortal Kombat Mortal Kombat's Subzero charging up an ice ball attack! He has Blue skin with a Beard 2, Mustache 2, and Bangs 1 in the Aurora hair style (Winter Wonderland Colors). He's wearing an Undersea Explorer Suit (Mystery Item armor), Snowflake Shield (Healer Winter Wonderland gear), and Penguin Hat (Mystery Item headwear). (By Branderwall.) Backgrounds are purchasable with Gems. Past Mystery Items can be obtained with a Mystic Hourglass for subscribers. Past Grand Galas items may be purchased when the Seasonal Shop is open. Mothman He spends his nights flying around the Tavern in search of lingering tasks to slay and he's the star of his own movie. His suit is made from Rogue Umbral Armor, Coral Collar (Summer Splash Healer gear, and Twilight Butterfly Wings (April 2014 Mystery Item). He wields a left and right Rogue Kukri to defeat his foes. He has Shadow2 skin (Supernatural Skins from Fall Festival) and Midnight hair (Haunted Colors from Fall Festival). His hair style: Hair Base 4, Beard 3, and Mustache 2. He keeps his identity a secret with a Steel Helm of Sporting (November 2014 Mystery Item) and Twilight Butterfly Antennae (April 2014 Mystery Item). At his side is the Shade Egg, together beneath the Starry Skies background. (By Branderwall) Backgrounds are purchasable with Gems. Past Mystery Items can be obtained with a Mystic Hourglass for subscribers. Past Grand Galas items may be purchased when the Seasonal Shop is open. Samus Aran (Nintendo) She's made of the Warrior Golden Armor, Bloodred Hood (Rogue Fall Festival gear), Coral Collar (Healer Summer Splash gear), Midnight hair color (Seasonal Haunted Colors Fall Festival, Hair: Bangs Style 1, Beard Style 3, Hair Style Base 4, and Skin Color Reptile (Seasonal Supernatural Skins Fall Festival). (By Branderwall) Past Grand Galas items may be purchased when the Seasonal Shop is open. ''The Facial Hair set is purchasable with Gems. '' Quirky Non-Cosplay Things You Can Do Ghost Riding a Shrimp An avatar that has been hit with the limited edition Spooky Sparkles turns into a ghost and can be made to ride a Mantis Shrimp mount across the Open Waters. The mount's antennae make perfect reins! Mounts with Antlers The limited edition snowball when thrown at an avatar can be used to make some mounts look like they have antlers. Tips and Tricks Clean Screenshots To make a screenshot of your avatar without including the level indicator, use the Hide Level Numbers extension. Blending Hair with Armor Hair styles can be used to add subtle details to your armor. Choose a hair color similar to the color of the armor. The hair will blend with the armor to look like a natural extension of it. Finding Equipment, Pets, and Mounts All of the equipment, pets, and mounts that can possibly be available to a player can be seen at these pages: *Equipment Table (all stats-giving gear) *Mystery Items *Exclusive Steampunk Sets *Unconventional Armor *Pets (includes rare pets) *Mounts (includes rare mounts) Category:Tips and Tricks Category:Scenarios Category:Community Category:Fun Category:Content